


Ardor (Taehyung/Jungkook)

by americanpsycho2727



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Kissing, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Sex, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Underage Sex, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanpsycho2727/pseuds/americanpsycho2727
Summary: ar·dorenthusiasm or passion.in which Jungkook is a minor but taehyung still wants him.[okay please don't attack me because jungkook's underage, this is fiction and they only have a two year age gap. its not like i actually support a relationship between a minor and an adult, dont get me wrong]| bottom Jungkook & top taehyung |





	Ardor (Taehyung/Jungkook)

"I'll take good care of you, Jungkook," I whisper to Jungkook, who is whimpering underneath me, shirtless. We were alone in the our hotel room, the other members were out shopping while Jungkook and I decided to stay back - we had some unfinished business to talk about, but now it's all resolved. We came to a decision that would benefit us both. Even though Jungkook is technically a minor, we're going to proceed with our relationship anyways, even if it's illegal. We're going to tell the others, but it's better to keep this as quiet as possible. The second any of our fans know about us, we're doomed. I mean Jungkook only just turned seventeen recently and I know that if we get caught he's not the one who's going to jail. It's me. Am I willing to risk that for Jungkook? Of course I am. I love Jungkook. I might not have told him that I love him yet, but I will. When I think he won't run away from me. I can't afford to lose Jungkook. I can lose anyone else, just not him.

"I trust you, hyung," Jungkook said in a small voice, staring into my eyes, putting all his trust into me.

"Good," I say straddling him and closing the space between our lips with a passionate and fierce kiss. At first he was too overwhelmed to respond, we had already kissed for a while and it was his first make out session, but eventually his lips starting moving. Slowly but nonetheless. Our lips moved in sync with his hands in my hair and mine pulling him closer. His lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. The kiss was innocent was first, despite Jungkook being shirtless, but now it's much more rough and needy. The mood had completely changed. Jungkook's shyness was no where to be found and I guess you could say thing were getting heated up. His warm and devout lips was something I didn't know I needed so much until they were all over me. Our lips fought for dominance and he actually thought he could win. Cute.

When I gained dominance, I slipped my tongue into his mouth while he was vulnerable, making him moan. My hands roamed all over him. My cold fingers trailed all over his chest make him shiver. I couldn't get enough of him. His hands were busy pulling on my hair, our lips still sealed in a long kiss, a kiss that we both needed. Finally we broke away from the kiss when we both needed air, but the moment Jungkook recovered from that, I didn't waste any time kissing him again. Unfortunately for Jungkook who seemed way into that kiss I pulled away - to kiss his neck.

"Hyung, ah," Jungkook's breath hitched when I did. It just made me suck on his neck harder. I wanted to leave hickeys there. My eyes were full of lust as he tugged on my jacket, trying to pull it off. How he was failing miserable was adorable. I chuckled at his attempts and just slipped off my jacket and took off my shirt and dropped them to the floor. I smirked when I was face to face with a blushing Jungkook. His cheeks were bright red. Aw, he was embarrassed but at the same time he enjoyed it.

"You like what you see?" The smirk hadn't left my face yet and Jungkook just covered his face with his hands, but I could hear him mumble a quick 'yes' to my question making me smile to myself. God I am in love with such an adorable yet fragile boy I whisper to myself, making sure he wouldn't hear me as I pull his hands away from his face, forcing him to look at me.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, Jungkook," I said as I brushed my hands against his skin down to his pants. I slowly pulled them down along with his boxers to make sure Jungkook was okay with it. I wanted him to have the time to think about this and if he wanted to say no, he could. I don't want to make him feel pressured, especially because sometimes he thinks that he needs to do things to please me just because I am older. But he doesn't have to do anything to please me.

"Hyung, hurry up," He said impatiently.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," He didn't need to say anything else before I completely took his pants and boxer off and take his member into my mouth causing him to moan.

"A-ah," He bucked his hips, moaning left and right as I licked the tip of his member teasingly.

"Fuck," He trust his cock into my mouth faster. It made me gag a little but it just encouraged me to keep going. Not that I needed encouragement to suck Jungkook's dick. My head was bobbing as Jungkook kept moaning louder and louder. I can't even imagine how loud he's gonna be when I fuck him. His hands pulled and tugged on my hair roughly, as he fucked my mouth senseless. There was precum from Jungkook's dick in my mouth at this point. 

"You taste good, baby," I smirked causing Jungkook to flush a deep shade of red.

"S-shut up," He mumbled, throwing his head back in delight as I flicked my tongue all around his dick, tasting the precum that was still dripping down his shaft. Jungkook was still a moaning mess, playing with my hair as I continued to suck him.

"I-I'm gonna cum, h-hyung," Jungkook said, gripping my hair tighter, expecting me to keep going. But I pull away.

"Not yet," I remind him, pulling him into another kiss. I don't care if my mouth tastes like his cum. The kiss was a short and chaste kiss, mainly because Jungkook struggled to kiss me as he tasted his own cum. "I need you, hyung." Jungkook begged while I stripped off my pants and boxers, leaving us both naked now. God, he looked so hot when he begged. Especially when he begged shirtless. He looked so vulnerable and adorable at the same time - if that was possible.

"Jungkook, I don't want you to call me hyung right now," Jungkook frowned, "you're allowed to call me Taehyung," I finished, Jungkook's eyes widened. He never called me Taehyung. He always said hyung, but I want him to call me Taehyung now. Even if it's just for now, I just want to hear him say my name, moan my name. I want to know that he's mine, I need to hear him say it. I don't care if he calls me hyung in public, but when we have sex, when we're alone, I'm okay with him calling me Taehyung. I don't want him to feel like we're on different levels, we're together now.

"I want you to call me Taehyung."

"O-okay," He stuttered shyly.

"I'm going to prep you know, okay?" I ask him gently, looking for any signs of hesitation, but he doesn't hesitate, he just nods his head.

"Suck," Jungkook sucks on the fingers I press against his lips. After they're all wet, I insert one finger into Jungkook's ass making him jerk up in discomfort and groan at the pain. Then I add another finger and start to scissor him as he gets more comfortable. When he's practically moaning at the feeling of two fingers, I add the third one to prep him well. The moment I think he's prepped well enough, I quickly grabbed lube and a condom from the table at the side of the bed. Putting on the condom and lubing myself up, I line myself up with Jungkook's entrance.

"This is your last chance to back out, Jungkook."

"I want this, T-taehyung," He sounds confident at first but when he gets to saying my name he's a stuttering mess.

"Okay, but this is going to hurt at first." He nods as I slowly enter him.

"F-fuck," He winces at the pain. I didn't start moving until Jungkook threw a pillow at me. I start thrusting into Jungkook slowly, letting him get adjusted and comfortable.

"Just relax." I press a kiss to his forehead.

"Taehyung, ah," He moans my name as I thrust into him faster, he's still getting used to this so I don't go too overboard.

"Does it feel good yet?" I smirk, slowing my pace down, making him whine and groan, wanting me to fuck him harder and faster.

"Don't t-tease," He pouts as I laugh gently and quicken my pace again, even faster than before.

"Go f-faster," Jungkook begs. I comply to his wish and thrust into him faster and harder.

"Taehyung, fuck, ah," His hands grip the sheets as I pound into his prostate, sending waves of pleasure down his spine.

"You're so fucking tight," I moan as I stroke his dick teasingly, still ramming into his prostate. God, he has stamina.

"Ah, y-you're such a tease," He cries out, digging his nails into my back, probably leaving marks on my skin. I bring my lips to his, distracting him with a kiss.

"Mmm," His moans get louder, I bet all the people walking past our room door could hear us. I take a hold of his hips to thrust into him harder.

"F-fuck!" "You're mine and only mine," I whisper into his ear, pinning his hands above his head.

"Ah, fuck," He whimpers. The only sounds that could be heard in the hotel room were Jungkook's moans, skin clapping, and the creaking of the bed as I fucked Jungkook.

"I'm gonna cum, Taehyung," He says as I fuck him into oblivion, ramming into him as fast and as hard as possibly, not giving him any time to get used to it. I keep going as he's screaming my name and begging me to let him touch himself. So I let go of his hands, letting him touch himself.

"Go ahead," I say as he strokes his dick. I tug on his hair as cum oozes out of his dick and gets all over him, making his stomach and his hand sticky. He presses his hand against my lips and this time, instead of tasting precum, I taste Jungkook's cum.

"I'm almost close, baby, just hold on," I say still fucking him, even if he already reached his climax, which he doesn't seem to mind since he's still coming hard.

"Fuck!" I moan as I pull out of Jungkook and start stroking myself. He watches me as I touch my dick and brings his mouth in front of my dick so I cum into his mouth. He doesn't seem to mind as he swallows my cum, every last bit.

He pulls me into a kiss before I can say anything else and I now understand what it's like to taste your own cum.

"Now we're even," Jungkook smiles as I collapse right next to him and we both eventually fall asleep to each others company.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has any other ideas for fanfictions (oneshots) that you might want to see, feel free to comment it! 
> 
> i only write fanfiction for :  
> -luhan/sehun  
> -jungkook/taehyung  
> -nico di angelo/will solace
> 
> tho so, yeah


End file.
